


More than a Goddess

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: F/M, Homunculi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lezard placed a failsafe within all the bodies he created for Lenneth. He decides to test it one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly altered from its fanfiction.net counterpart.

Lenneth Valkyrie, Creator and All-Mother of Midgard as well as the second oldest of the Valkyrie's. Hrist and Silmeria slept peacefully within the bodies of humans. It was law but now that she had taken up Odin's mantle, she required one of them.

Hrist would be difficult, if she were to be woken. She was fiercely loyal to Odin and seeing her younger sister in his throne and in command of the gods would enrage her. Silmeria may prove to be only slightly less difficult. She and Lenneth were closer than Lenneth was to Hrist, and Lenneth could understand Silmeria turning her back on Odin. Each Valkyrie had chosen their path, more or less.

Lenneth had hers forced upon her, the body Lezard created for her giving her the ability to become Creator. Certainly that was a very important part of stopped Ragnarok, imperative in fact, but she cringed at the thought of Lezard crafting this body to contain her. Seeing every single part of it. The goddess barely suppressed a shiver.

With a sigh, Lenneth left the throne chamber in Valhalla and made her way across the fields. She could travel along Bifrost to Midgard but she so longed to take flight and feel the wind against her face, hair floating gracefully behind her. Her choice was made, she'd have no choice but to awaken Silmeria for the time being. When Hrist's time came… Lenneth would leave the waking to Freya and let the Goddess of Fertility contain the fire of Hrist's anger.

Once on Midgard, her wings vanished from sight, armor melting away to reveal a white strapless dress with a pink lining along the top and a red ribbon tied in a bow beneath her breasts. It was very different from the dress she usually wore on the mortal plane but many things had changed since Ragnarok. Lenneth had changed. And with her rule, many more things would change still. And here was one of the first.

Into the town of Gerabellum she went, eyes scanning each and every human she passed. There was one specifically she was looking for. A young woman in her teens with hair of gold and eyes a lovely emerald green, the human she existed as now always bearing a resemblance to the Valkyrie she carried. And within her, Lenneth would feel the faintest of divine aura's from her sleeping sister. The Creator Goddess would change the way a Valkyrie was woken from their slumber. No longer would the human die.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she did not see a figure wrapped in a dark cloak start to walk closely behind her. And by the time she did, Ancient Magicks were already being cast, Gerabellum disappearing from sight around her. She knew of only one man who could possibly do this-

"Lezard Valeth!" Her voice snapped like a whip. And in response, she only received an arrogant chuckle. As soon as she felt the magic dissipate, her sword appeared at her waist and she tore the weapon from its scabbard, turning to face him. He raised no hand in defense, merely smirked and pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Beloved Lenneth, lower your sword. I'm not here to fight you or harm you." His eyes twinkled with mischief even as the words left his mouth. Lenneth didn't lower her sword though. With a tired, and disappointed sigh, Lezard waved his hands and suddenly it felt as though her sword weighed much more that it should. Her legs felt a bit weak, as if her weight was to much for them and she slowly slumped down, sword falling from her grasp. He shook his head, still looking disappointed but his eyes then began to roam her body, lingering on the cleavage that was visible with the dress she wore and suddenly she regretted the change.

The problem with being the Lord of the Gods is that you have no one to swear upon when things go wrong. And they'd gone very wrong for Lenneth. Without much effort on his part, Lezard lifted the immobilized goddess and carried her several feet from where they had appeared. It's then that she noticed it was a bed chamber. Lavish in it's design, the dark colors showed her that this room was made with Lezard specifically in mind. However, the bed had a white feather comforter placed over the black sheets, obviously recently placed, and that's where he lay the goddess down comfortably. The necromancer even went so far as the adjust a pillow beneath her head.

She glared at him angrily, refusing to speak and he sat nearby watching her. His eyes ran up and down her body, so slender and soft-looking. Her breasts weren't large but they weren't small either. They were perfect, full and soft. Cushiony. They were the perfect size for his hands. Oh how he longed to grope them, suck on them. But no, he had to talk with Lenneth first.

"My beloved Valkyrie, after all we've been through I would have hoped you'd be happy to see me. It is thanks to me alone that Ragnarok failed and you-" He was cut off as Lenneth began to scream.

"Thanks to you? You created a body, nothing more! You vanished from Valhalla the moment that battle was upon us!" And she raged for another couple minutes before her throat grew hoarse, the goddess used to being obeyed without the need to raise her voice. Even a broken voice was beauty to him.

"Now, now Lenneth. Consider things more carefully, if you would. Why is it you were able to recreate the realms after Loki destroyed it all, killed everyone? It was because your body is now half elf and half human. And that is only because I created that body and we placed your soul into it before your soul dissipated from Hrist's attack!" He took a breath, calming himself. Lenneth was not the cause of his anger. No, he was still infuriated at Hrist for nearly destroying his beloved goddess.

Not another word was spoken by him as he stood from his seat and sat beside her limp body on the bed, gently caressing her bare arm. Lenneth shivered slightly at his touch though it was nearly impossible to tell if it was from cold or being ticklish or if it was in pleasure or revulsion. Personally, he liked to believe it was pleasure. He leaned forward then, breath tickling her ear and gently nibbled at the bottom of it before whispering.

"Just one chance, Lenneth, that's all I ask. I can make you feel like more than a Goddess." One hand gently caressed her belly through the silken material of her dress. The goddess frowned and, as Lezard leaned up, was slightly surprised to see the look on his face. It was the same as ever but his expression was torn between possessive, disappointed and his usual insanity. Within seconds he leaned down again but this time he began to kiss and suck along her collarbone, both hands moving to caress her belly as he placed both his legs on the outside of her own. Lenneth was effectively trapped.

She tried hard to lift her arms and push against his chest but they remained so heavy, only succeeding in brushing her fingertips against the front of his chest sensually. Lezard groaned low in his throat, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Lenneth… I'm touched by your desire to please me but this is about you." He teased softly. In response, she only scoffed and turned her head away. This only gave him more access to her neck and the bottom of her ear. He nibbled softly, the sensation making it impossible for Lenneth to keep her eyes open. It was soothing but sensual, it made her want to relax and sleep. All things she didn't want to be feeling in the presence of this man.

Lezard soon grew tired with nibbling her ear and began sucking on her neck, pleased when a mark shone against her flawless skin. His mark. He could feel himself grow hard at that thought but he reminded himself that this was about Lenneth right now. Lezard could satisfy himself later. He was absolutely certain that, by then, Lenneth would be more than willing. Or just completely incapable of resisting. He'd prefer the former however and, in his mind, that was precisely the condition she'd be in. Begging for him, writhing beneath him in desire.

His attention dragged further down her body, hands lightly gripping the fabric of her dress and- oh, she had chosen such a lovely dress. Personally he'd have chosen something blue for her, she did look so lovely in blue, or perhaps lavender or amethyst. All the while as he thought this, his lips placed gentle kisses on her skin, following her dress, until his lips reached her breasts and he began nibbling lightly on her left nipple. Lenneth gasped in shock, feeling it turn from panic to a stabbing pleasure that focused around her breasts and then far more southerly on her body.

Even as he did this, he continued to pulled the dress down until it was down to her hips and only then did he stop. After all, his mouth could only tease one nipple. With practiced ease, he pulled his gloves off and reached up to grasp her right breast. He massaged it lightly, occasionally pinching her nipple between his fingers. Beneath him, Lenneth began to squirm slightly, wanting it to stop while at the same time desiring more. Traitorous body of hers, curse it! She could feel the mage chuckle, it adding a slight vibration against her nipple that made her moan wantonly.

"What's this, my beloved? Do you begin to enjoy my attention?" He questioned, leaning up from her breasts, teasing but his eyes were smug. The cool air of his tower wrapped around her moistened nipple, making her release a shuddering breath at the sensation. Lenneth frowned at his question but as soon as she did so, he lightly pinched her nipple, making her arch her back and release a choked moan.

"Answer, if you would please, Lenneth." He said flatly, watching her dig her fingers tightly into the sheets of the bed. The goddess still refused to speak so Lezard leaned down and nipped at her breasts until she was gasping and nodding.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Lenneth finally cried, the mage stopping in his actions to smirk. Lezard gripped her dress, where is still lay bunched at her waist, and finished pulling it down to reveal creamy thighs and a pair of white, silken, panties. If he hadn't already been hardening at the thought of everything he wanted to do to her, he was now. His pants were uncomfortably tight, his erection straining through the fabric.

' _Not much longer.'_ He told himself. Lezard only wanted Lenneth to be blinded in pleasure and she was already well on the way to that point. He pressed his thumb against her clit, through her panties, and began to rub in slow, methodical, circles. Watching, he could see moisture building up and soaking through the silken material, while Lenneth whined. Occasionally, she would push herself against his hand, and then remember who he was and try to pull herself away.

It pleased him. He placed a bit more pressure against her clit, listening to the cries escaping her soft pink lips. He couldn't wait to be buried between her _other_ soft, pink lips. He continued to rub, adding more pressure until a sharp cry drew his attention back to her face. Her eyes were shut tightly, back arching- which gave him a most fantastic view of her breasts- and her panties became soaked, quickly. With a quick movement of his hands, he pulled them off and ran his fingers lightly along her slick womanhood. With interest, he watched as her body trembled in response to his touch, the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Lezard only gave her a few moments to come down from paradise before he leaned down and placed her lips over her pussy. Lenneth lay still, catching her breath still as he did so. Her legs tensed at the touch of his lips and a soft whimper escaped, unsure if she could handle anything more that he wanted to do to her. Lenneth was already exhausted from her first orgasm, her eyes drifting shut in the hopes of sleep but Lezard had no plans to allow that!

His teeth lightly grazed her clit, a spasm wracking Lenneth's body, before he began sucking vigorously at it. Every few seconds, his tongue would dart out and lick along the length of her womanhood and he would chuckle at the shocked moan that his goddess released each time, as though hoping that it was the last time and being surprised each time. Not that he would complain, he loved each and every sound that she made.

It was while he did this that he carefully rid himself of his own clothes, never taking his mouth off her. Which meant his shirt would be the last thing to go but- alas, what could he do about that? It's wasn't as though Lenneth was paying attention to him right now anyway. She was far to busy enduring the delightful torture he attacked her body with.

The fact that she'd only "suffered" her climax such a short time before made it simple for Lezard to stimulate her enough to reach her peak again. And the moment that she did, and her body started to spasm in that delightful way, Lezard pressed his cock deep inside her and breaking past her hymen in the least painful way he possibly could. Pink lips parted in a sweet little gasp and he quickly removed his shirt, now as completely naked as his goddess. He wanted to feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Her body felt so wonderful, wrapped around him so warmly and intimately. He held himself still, pushed in as far as he could be, and savored the feeling before a soft whine from the goddess beneath him shifted his focus back to his beloved.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful, my beloved? You and I. As one." Lenneth made a disgusted noise but her hips moved against him in need. The mage laughed and thrust hard against her, making Lenneth squeal. Oh, how he could get used to that sound. He drove himself into her even harder, growing wild in his pursuit to make her his, completely and utterly. Lenneth's fingers dug tightly into the sheets, then she wrapped her around him, nails scratching at his back. Part of him enjoyed it, loved having her cling to him so tightly but no, he wanted her to be blinded in ecstasy, tangled in the sheets and submissive, not digging her nails into his back until he bled.

He let it go though, driving himself in and out of her, feeling pressure building up in his loins.

"Oh gods, Lenneth!" Beneath him she whined, sensing the meaning behind his words, trying to pull away from him but her efforts were subdued, her own body reaching the edge. Lezard laughed at her meager to attempts and leaned down, kissing her neck and sucking at the flesh just below her ear.

"This is the beginning, Lenneth. Only the beginning." His voice was breathy and then he could feel her muscles spasm around his cock, seeking his release. And he didn't resist, spilling his essence deep inside the goddess. She cried out is dismay and Lezard only laughed again as he came down from the high, laying down while still inside her. He wrapped his arms possessively around the goddess, glad for the post-orgasm exhaustion she was starting to experience and peppered her face with kisses.

"Just the beginning." He whispered, brushing hair from her sweaty face. He could die happily now but no. No, he wanted many more nights like this. His control over her motor functions had ended up more effective than he could have hoped. Lenneth would be back in his bed within a month, he was sure of it.


End file.
